Acnologia's Apprentice
by SuperVegetaSSJ2
Summary: The apprentice of the best dragon.
1. Chapter 1

_New Story! I don't own Fairy Tail, never will!_

Well.. what am I going to do now? I think dad said I sould go to the Fairy Tail guild.

~Flashback~

"Son, I am going to have to leave. You have had enough training." Said Acnologia.  
"Why? Where do I go? I don't want you to leave!" "Sorry, son. You will be on your own now. _Sleep_"

~Flashback end~

Well, I guess I will go.

Age: 16 Name: Xandar Vossler Height: 5'10 (I'm that tall and im 13 lol) Black spikey hair, red and black eyes. Wears obsidian necklace with large  
diamond inside. (Was 3 when Acnologia took him from his village) Super strong, kills evil people (When he defeats a dark guild, he kills them.

So, I am here. Fairy Tail. It's really loud inside. When I open the door, a chair comes at me face. I shoot a beam of magic at it, and it shrivels up and dies.  
Then I see a black orb of energy coming at me, so I stop it and eat it. People gasp. The two who were fighting ask "What's wrong?" They look at me.  
I take bites out of the energy orb, and people look at me like I'm crazy. A short man comes up to me and says "I'm Makarov. What are you doing here? Want to join?"  
"Yes, I want to join. I'm also looking for someone named Natsu Dragneel." "Why?" "I have something for him, from Igneel." "You knew Igneel? Where is he? SHOW ME!" "Be quiet,  
boy. I do not know where Igneel is, nor where mine is. Do you want what he wanted me to give you?" "YES I DO!" I take off my backpack that Acnologia made for me,  
made by his scales. I dig inside it and produce a red necklace with a red lacrima in it. "Here. Put your flame into it, then eat it." "This tastes like Igneels  
fire!" "Anyway," says Makarov, "Did you just eat Mirajane's orb of energy?" "Yes. It was good," I look at the ceiling, "but not as good as Acnologia's." People gasp.  
"How did you know Acnologia?" "Duh, he was my teacher." "Oh, another thing. Don't think I'm weak. I defeated 1500 demons everyday of my last two years of training.  
I'm probably stronger than 99.9999% of people here, so don't doubt me. You can probably give me S-Class or whatever, I could probably defeat the strongest person here.  
And from what I know, The strongest person here is..." I walk up to Gildartz, "You." "How do you know?" "Training. I can sense people's magical abilities. Makarov is  
about a little weaker than you, about 1 less magic than you. You wanna fight?" "Sure, kid." I follow him outside. "Your move, kid." Well, that was a bad idea on his  
part. (He battles like dbz) I teleport behind him and kick him in the back. You can hear a crunch, but he gets up and uppercuts me. "Let's GO!" He starts using magic,  
so I say "DESTROYING FIST OF THE BLACK DRAGON!" I punch him and he jumps into a tree. "Hahaha. Your good, kid. Not good enough." He uses more magic, so I yell  
"Re-quip: Adamantine Sword" (His sword looks like Ragnell from Fire Emblem) Some people say "He can you different magic? Whoa." I punch him in the face, and go to him  
while he's on the ground. I point the sword at him "You lose." I put the sword in the hilt, and give him a hand. "See? I'm the best. I'm going to do a job."

I go to the second floor, and look at the requests. I turn back into emotionless me, and look at the job board. I find 4 that are to my liking. The first one is to defeat a  
demon creature in Hargeon town. The next one is to go to Balsam Village to defeat 5 demons. Then go to Crocus and defeat 125 vulcans in the mountains. The last one is to  
go to Shirotsume and kill a very large group of bandits. All together it is 1 billion jewels. A great haul. Then I see someone, and ask "how do I take jobs, and what is your  
name?" "I'm Laxus, and just tell Gramps." "Thank you." After I ask Makarov, I get a drink and lezve.

_ What do you guys want me to do? Should there be romance?_  
_If you want romance, I'm only doing: _  
_-Mirajane (mostly want her)_  
_-Erza _  
_-Cana_  
_THAT'S ALL TODAY, FOLKS!_


	2. Chapter 2

(Character is very handsome, like Takumi Usui handsome)

I walk into the master's office, and say "I want these jobs." "Okay. SHIT! Where do you want your guild mark?" "On my forearm, in black with blue outline."  
I walk out to exit the guild, and see people looking at me. I look down, and see my clothing are in tatters. I say "Anybody got money? I want to get some stuff."  
To my, and everyone elses surprise, though I didn't show it, Mirajane and Erza come up to me and say "I can give you money!" at the same time. "Okay. can I have 1000  
jewels?" "YES!" They give me the money, and they both touch my hand. I say "Thank you." before I leave the guild. I go to the nearest store, and find a peice of clothing  
that I like. I buy a hoodie with After The Burial on it (My favorite band) and a paire of black jeans, and black and blue shoes. I get a cloak with my own designated design on it,  
(looks like the design for dragon spells) and leave. I get on the train heading for Hargeon.

_ ~Timeskip~_

After about 20 minutes I get to Hargeon town. I talk to the mayor. "I'm from Fairy Tail to kill the sea monster" "Show me your guild mark." "Just make a ruckus by the ocean and it  
should come out." "Okay"I go to the waterfront, and send a darkness bomb down into the water. After it explodes, a GIANT monster comes out. I take out my sword and start slashing it.  
It hits me with its fin, and I hit the water. I get back up and yell "ROAR OF THE BLACK DRAGON!" People watch as the monster falls, and I go up to it and rip out a tooth. "Good trophy."  
People praise me as I walk to the mayor, and he gives me my 250 million jewels and says "Your not destructive like your guildmates, huh?" "No. I like to get things done." I then walk to Crocus.  
Nothing bad happens, other than a bandit attack. It turns night time. I sigh and make a camp. I dream of the white haired girl, Mirajane, and wake up in the morning. I kill a rabbit, cook  
it for breakfast, and then I head towards Crocus again.

_ ~Timeskip~_

I arrive at Crocus and go to the mayor. He says "I presume you are from Fairy Tail?" I show him my guild mark. "Your presumption is correct." "In the mountains there are vulcans. They have been taking  
women, and are going to... you know." "Okay. I will save your women, and kill all the vulcans." "See to it that you do so."  
After that I go up the mountain, and kill the vulcans. Quite easy, all i had to do was punch them ten times then stab them in the face. After I get that done, I head to the other places.

_ ~Timeskip~_

_ (Mirajane's POV)_

"But master! He has been gone for three days!" "Would you be quiet! He went on four missions, how do you expe~~" The door slams open, revealing none other than Xandar. "Xandar! Your back!"  
I go up and hug him, but he just freezes.

_ (Xandar POV)_

I just stand there. Frozen. I have never been hugged. She lets go and I just walk to master and show him a drawing of the look of the house I want. "What is this?" "Its a drawing of a house I want."  
"This will take about three months to build." "NO! Get it done tomorrow, I will pay the builders 150 million jewels." "Okay." I sit at a table, and remember I found a egg. I took it out of my pack, and  
look at it. It starts to crack. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yell. People look at me. It opens, and a black cat thing with blue markings flies out. It looks at me and says "Papa." "What are you?" "NAME ME."  
"I will name you... Abaddon." I remember something. I get my pack, put my arm inside it, and take out a little backpack that looks like mine. "Abaddon." "What?" "Wear this. My master said i might  
get a little furry friend, and made it. I guess your him." "Okay!" He goes to sleep on my head. "Aww!" Everyone says. I feel like doing something. That something makes me go to the store, buy me and my cat  
a 8 string guitar, mine blue, his black, and go to the guild with amps. People look at me like im crazy. So I teach the cat how to play it. I start to play the guiar. (Look up After the Burial Cursing Anekhaten  
I sing. (Look up the song if you want the full effect. All lyrics are reserved to After the Burial, My character made up the song)

"Awaken ruinous fiend of early generations.  
Your rotting corpse is restored.  
Straighten your limbs brush off the dust withered bandages restrain you no more.  
Severed heads accent the gates bones emerge from the sands proof of your reign remains.  
I, your liege, now command your rule again.  
The sun burns through, the skin boiling your vital organs within.  
But the gods can't destroy my cursed, blackened, heart.  
Appeasing the thirst of the damned mocking the praised ones.  
The sand soaks the blood the blood flows like wine send death from above.  
Locusts and famine engulfing your race my savagery knows no end.  
At the price of all your lives I destroy your kind death by my hand.  
Sands blowing across cursed lands will consume the evidence of your ancient existence.  
The Earth is now black from the torment I have set upon it.  
All shall bow, serve, and praise thy name."

Some people clap, but the person who clapped the most was Mirajane. "Did you make up that your self?" "Actually, yes." Some people gasp. I hear someone yell "You could make money from that!" "Really? I might not try that."

_ ~The next day~_

"Xandar!" "Yes, Makarov?" "Your home is done." "Great!" We go there, and it is just to my expectations. "Thank you, Makarov." I decorate the home. It looks nice.


	3. The Weirdest Thing

After all that is done, I decide to rest. My cat has his own little bed, and I have a king sized bed. I put a tooth, a sword from the bandit leader, and a shield from the demons in the trophy room.

_ ~Timeskip~_

I go to the guild, and me and Abaddon start playing. People still talk, and we get bored. We go to the request board, and decide to take a semi easy mission. Go to Oshibana town and kill the monsters.  
About 12 million gold. "Abaddon, what magic do you use?" "Well, I can turn into a dragon." "WHAT?" "Its to small up here, lets go downstairs." We walk downstairs, and I say "Go ahead." He starts changing,  
and everone is like whoa. "RAAAAHHHHHH!" "Damn. Do you use magic in that form?" "RAAHH!" He has black energy coming from his mouth, and I eat it. "Seems fate has made me find you, hasn't it?" "I suppose so."  
"Well, you look like a miniature version of Acnologia. Like, everything is pretty much the same." Then we walk out and go to Oshibana town.

_~Timeskip~_

We get to Oshibana town, and talk to the mayor. After that, we kill the monsters. There were about 14, so I killed half and so did Abaddon.

_ ~Timeskip: 2 Days~_

_ ~Mirajane POV~_

"Looks like little Mirajane misses her crush, hahaha." "SHUT UP! HE IS NOT MY CRUSH!" "Sure he isn't. You hugged him, didn't you? You like him. Don't lie. Everyone knows this. You always look at the door, awaiting his return. "SHUT U~~" The door opens, and guess who? Xandar and Abaddon. "I'll show you." They look confused. I run up to him, and kiss him. On the lips. People gasp. I smile.

_ ~Xandar POV~ _

What. The. Hell. She kissed me. And hugged me. She lets go, but I just stand there, frozen, wide eyed. I don't know what to do, so I just walk to a corner seat, where my stuff is set up, and play my guitar. I need to think.  
I think about it, a lot. I think I like her. I leave to go get some food from the market. I ask Abaddon what kind of food he likes, he says meat. We buy some beef, venison, and drinks. I go home and make some dinner.  
The next day I tell Abaddon that he can go to the guild himself, I stay home to think.

_ ~Abaddon POV~_

"Well, I am going now. Are you still coming to the guild later?" "Yeah, later. I just need to think." "Thinking about that white haired girl, huh?" "NO! Okay, maybe. See you later." After that, I went to the guild. I saw that  
pink haired boy and white haired girls sister looking at an egg. It hatches. A blue cat, that looks kind of like me, emerges. I fly over to him. "Hi, blue cat." "Hello! Are you my parent?" "No. that would be these two."

_ ~Xandar POV~_

I walk into the guild. People are talking to Natsu. I just sit down, and don't feel like doing anything. I set my head down, and fall asleep.

_~Abaddon POV~_

Hmm. I wonder where Xandar ~~ Oh! There he is. The white haired girl Xandar likes comes up to me and asks "Where is Xandar?" "Over there, sleeping. Wake him up."

_~Xandar POV~_

"Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!" "Ugh alright goddamnit im up." Sheesh I was having a great dream. "What do you want?" "To talk. Let's go outside." "Okay. lets go."  
We go outside, and we talk. "So, what do you want?" "Do you like me?" "Why? Do you like me?" "Maybe." I thought for a minute, wrapped my arms around, and kissed her.  
She kissed me back. We stay like that for a few minutes. "Does that answer your question?" "Yes." We walked back to the guild, hand in hand. I heard calls, And I sat down. She went to her brother, Elfman if I recall, and told him the news.I set my head down, and then I heard footsteps. I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked up. "Hi. I'm Elfman." "I'm Xandar." o.0 He stuck his hand out to shake, so I did. He said "If you hurt my sister, you will pay."  
"Okay. I wasn't planning on doing anything, so... yeah." "Hope we can be friends." "Yeah, me too."


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ

**Author's Note! **

**I am accepting two OC's, my friend gave me one. H e is still doing it, so wait. **  
**You CANNOT be anything that is a dragonslayer, you can be a armor clad warrior, or anything like that or anything you want, mostly.**

**SEE YOU LATER!**


End file.
